Waldemar Barwiński/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2005 | |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Artur i Minimki'' | }} |- |2007 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Alone in the Dark'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Piorun'' | }} |- |2008 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium – Wschodnie królestwa'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Colin McRae: DiRT 2'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''NecroVisioN'' | }} |- |2009 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X.'' | }} |- |2009 |''Załoga G'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3'' | }} |- |2010 |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Resistance 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Tajemnice Aeropolis'' | }} |- |2011 |''Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake’a'' | }} |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Halo 4'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno'' | }} |- |2012 |''Winx Club: Pierwsza randka'' | }} |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | }} |- |2013 |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Enemy Front'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''LittleBigPlanet 3'' | }} |- |2014 |''Sunset Overdrive'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' | }} |- |2015 |''Until Dawn'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- |2016 |''Starcraft II: Nova Covert Ops'' | }} |- |2017 |''Fortnite'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon: Zero Dawn'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon: Zero Dawn — The Frozen Wilds'' | }} |- |2017 |''Need for Speed: Payback'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2018 |''Detroit: Become Human'' | }} |- |2018 |''FIFA 19'' | }} |- |2018 |''God of War'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''LEGO DC Super-Villains: Złoczyńcy'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''LEGO Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2018 |''The Inpatient'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Days Gone'' | }} |- |2019 |''FIFA 20'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- | |2020 | |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}